WWE Has Signed In
by Caity.Chaos
Summary: The Conversations that happen between The Superstars and Divas. Through the trouble and stupid mistakes. OC
1. Mr Straightedge DRUNK?

**Inspired by: That one day I blurted out 256. Also boredom.**

* * *

_Punkers has signed on._

_Quiero Vivir has signed on._

Quiero Vivir says:

You look very very pretty tonight Phil.

Punkers says:

Umm Lilian you can't see me. Oh great now Cena is going to come rant that I took his line.

Quiero Vivir says:

No I can totally see you Phil. Your wearing a shirt and pants.

Punker says:

Yeah and so is the majority of the world.

Quiero Vivir says:

I'm not. I'm wearing a dress.

Punkers says:

Lilian, How many finger am I holding up?

Quiero Vivir says:

TWO FIFTY-SIX

Punkers says:

Okay your drunk.

Quiero Vivir says:

MAYBE YOUR THE ONE THAT'S ACTUALLY DRUNK BUT YOU DON'T KNOW IT.

Punker says:

Yes Lilian just stick to that theory, Okay.

_Punkers has signed off._

Quiero Vivir says:

Your very pretty tonight.

Quiero Vivir says:

Why Thank you!

_Kane has signed on._

Quiero Vivir says:

I love your outfit.

Kane says:  
SOMEONE FINALLY!!


	2. The Present From Canada

**Inspired by: Canada and people going on secret missions.**_

* * *

_

_The Rainbow Haired Enigma has signed on._

_MISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER KENNEDY kennedy has sign on._

The Rainbow Haired Enigma says:

KEN!!!! You disappeared, where did you go?

MISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER KENNEDY kennedy says:

I shouldn't be telling you this but I was on a secret mission.

The Rainbow Haired Enigma says:

REALLY DID YOU BUY ME ANYTHING!!

MISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER KENNEDY kennedy says:

DUDE I WAS ON A MISSION. YOU KNOW WITH DANGER AND GUNS AND STUFF.

The Rainbow Haired Enigma says:

You still coulda brought me something.

MISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER KENNEDY kennedy says:

So what, I'm just supposed to drop everything because Jeff wants something.

The Rainbow Haired Enigma says:

UM YEAH DUH!

MISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER KENNEDY kennedy says:

Maybe I do have something let me check.

_MISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER KENNEDY kennedy has set his/her status to away._

MISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER KENNEDY kennedy says:  
Okay I'm back you wanna know you present.

The Rainbow Haired Enigma says:

YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!!

MISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER KENNEDY kennedy says:

It's a very precoius stone. From Canada. You know they are very rare there.

The Rainbow Haired Warrior says:

OH OH WHAT COLOR IS IT? IS IT RAINBOW COLORED?

MISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER KENNEDY kennedy says:

No it's white and about the size of a pea.

The Rainbow Haired Warrior says:

Ooooooh white is pretty and I like peas. I'm coming over to pick it up okay! :)

MISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER KENNEDY kennedy says:

Okay Jeff you do that.

_The Rainbow Haired Enigma has signed off._

MISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER KENNEDY kennedy says:

Hehehe Only Jeff would fall for this one. Well Kelly might. I should phone her and tell her I have a present for her too.


	3. Pixie Sticks And Fast Food Establishment

**Inspired by: Seeing pixie sticks.**

* * *

_Matthew Moore Hardy has signed on._

_Hunter has signed on._

Matthew Moore Hardy says:

WEEEEEEEEEEE! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Hunter says:

Oh crap this again.

Matthew Moore Hardy says:

It's not my fault. Shawn had some pixie sticks and he shared them with me.

Hunter says:

Shawn is the only one stupid enough to give you pixie sticks.

Matthew Moore Hardy says:

Then we went to the ice parlor and I got a double scooper of bubblegum ice cream in a chocolate dipped waffle cone.

Hunter says:

And Shawn got the same thing, right?

Matthew Moore Hardy says:

Yup!

Hunter says:

Oh just great, he's coming over too.

Matthew Moore Hardy says:

Ooooh and then you guys are going to Subway, am I right am I right?

Hunter says:

Shawn has a big mouth, he told you right?

Matthew Moore Hardy says:

Yup. I will meet you guys there, okay!

Hunter says:

Just great two idiots in a restaurant.

Matthew Moore Hardy says:

Actually it's a fast food establishment even though the food is pretty fresh there.

Hunter says:

WHATEVER MATT.

Matthew Moore Hardy says:

It's Matthew. By the way AFTER THAT WE ARE GOING TO THE MOVIES. BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Matthew Moore Hardy has signed off._

Hunter says:

Why, Why me.


	4. Canada and Contracts

**Inspired by: The Light Color Spectrum, Contracts, and Canada.  
Note: I noticed that it had gotten rid of the original name for Jeff, it didn't show up. So I changed it.**

_Nero has signed on._

_Kelly Kelly has signed on._

Nero says:

Hey Kelly, guess what Ken got me.

Kelly Kelly says:

A contract?

Nero says:

Yes, he got me a contract. No, he got me a rock from Canada.

Kelly Kelly says:

So you got a contract, a rock and Canada.

Nero says:

No, just a rock.

Kelly Kelly says:

What color is it?

Nero says:

The three primary light colors combined together.

Kelly Kelly says:

Purple?

Nero says:

No Kelly, white.

Kelly Kelly says:

I have that color crayon but it doesn't show up on printer paper.

Nero says:

Okay then Kelly, UM I have to go water Matt bye.

_Nero __has signed off._

Kelly Kelly says:

Hehe, if Jeff left Matt in the rain he wouldn't have to pay as much for his water bills.


	5. The Sister Of Destruction

**Inspiration: The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. The day Dee Danger slamed down a Kool-Aid jammer and it when all over me. Sorry if this chpater is shorter than the rest. Please enjoy. Flamers will be eaten by Kane's Dinosaur Marion**_._

* * *

_I LIKE PLAYING WITH FIRE!! has signed on._

_WRONG WRONG WRONG WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG has signed on._

I LIKE PLAYING WITH FIRE!! says:

I'm all sticky and so is my dinosaur Marion.

WRONG WRONG WRONG WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG says:

What happened, did Undertaker pour gatorade on you?

I LIKE PLAYING WITH FIRE!! says:

No. I smashed a Kool Aid Jammer on my table.

WRONG WRONG WRONG WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG says:

Oh my. What made you wanna do that?

I LIKE PLAYING WITH FIRE!! says:

My sister. Caity Chaos the sister of Destruction. She told me it would go all over her it didn't. She likes playing with fire too.

WRONG WRONG WRONG WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG says:

Interesting. I haven't heard of her why?

I LIKE PLAYING WITH FIRE!! says:

You never asked.

WRONG WRONG WRONG WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG says:

Okay then so other than that whats exciting.

I LIKE PLAYING WITH FIRE!! says:

My dinosaur Marion is gonna attack Taker and Lilian loves my outfit.

WRONG WRONG WRONG WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG says:

Hmmm. She has never said that about my outfit. Well I'm going to go bug her about that bye Kane.

I LIKE PLAYING WITH FIRE says:

Okay, bye. Awwww Caity is making me make supper.

WRONG WRONG WRONG WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG says:

Ha, bye.

_WRONG WRONG WRONG WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG has signed off._

_I LIKE PLAYING WITH FIRE!! has signed off._


	6. Mr Copeland's Friend

_Enter the Stratusphere has signed on._

_Caity Chaos has signed on._

Enter the Stratusphere says:

Hello and you are?

Caity Chaos says:

Oh I am one of Adam Copeland's friends.

Enter the Stratusphere says:

Oh well very nice to meet you.

Caity Chaos says:

TRISH TRISH TRISH TRISH TRISH TRISH TRISH TRISH I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU

Enter the Stratusphere says:

Ask away.

Caity Chaos says:

Why did you retire? You were amazing. Your were part of the Attitude Era, the era that women actaully all fought.

Enter the Stratusphere says:

Well there is alot of reason for that, hon.

Caity Chaos says:

LIKE WHY HUH HUH?

Enter the Stratusphere says:

You go through that and then you tell me why. It's not the easiest busienus to be involed with.

Caity Chaos says:

Well, why didn't you just take some time off.

Enter the Stratusphere says:

Girl, I wish it worked that way.

Caity Chaos says:

Well, okay then.

Enter the Stratusphere says:

Not to go off topic or anything, are you Kane and Undertaker's sister.

Caity Chaos says:

Yup. Though I'm the youngest. And the best looking.

Enter the Stratusphere says:

Oh. Do you like wrestling too?

Caity Chaos says:

Like it? No. Love it? Yes!

Enter the Stratusphere says:

Ha I see I see.

Caity Chaos says:

Kane says Hi.

Enter the Stratusphere says:

Tells him I said Hi back.

Caity Chaos says:

Okay I told him to make supper again. Heh He is actually making food. That actaully makes me really happy.

Enter the Stratusphere says:

Wow and how did you convince him to do that.

Caity Chaos says:

I bribed him.

Enter the Stratusphere says:

HA That always works.

Caity Chaos says:

Well not on Undertaker, well it depends what it is.

Enter the Stratusphere says:

Your the only one I know that has control over them.

Caity Chaos says:

Yup they really like to treat me like a princess. I don't try to be a princess though. I'm not a spoiled brat. I'm just not that kinda girl. To be honest with you Trish girl who think they are princess and are spoiled brats really annoy me.

Enter the Stratusphere says:

Well you take care, Kid.

Caity Chaos says:

Oh you have to go. Bye!

Enter the Stratusphere says:

Bye!

_Enter the Stratusphere has signed off._

_The Big Red Machine has sign on._

Caity Chaos says:

Kane, why?

_Caity Chaos has sign off._

The Big Red Machine says:

I'M A LUMBERJACK AND I'M OKAY!!!!


End file.
